Never let go
by Shadowrisen
Summary: Oneshot: Abby got seriously hurt, in her arm and threw her Heart, Who is there to show her the light? AbbyxNigel


_Numbuh 5, paging numbuh 5, come down to Numbuh 1s room NOW,_

Abigail was sitting in her room reading her magazines, she didn't feel like getting up to Nigels needs but seeing how it was a direct order, she knew she had too, It was difficault for her since she's been fighting with her sister none stop, but she knew something happened that day (Few days ago) she didn't tell a soul..It was to hard for her, she didn't have anyone to talk about it cause she went in a deep depression for a while and still getting over it, her father is always fighting with her mom, and her mom is planning on leaving, things just weren't going her way from beginning to end, she had to do something about it...she just doesn't know how to get over it... So she got up and answered Nigels call, but she pretty much slumped her way to his room, She broke her arm during the battle, She walked up to his door and knocked on it lightly,

"Enter," He said, Abigail got a bit shy, she thought Nigel had plans for something, she noticed he noticed her around her sadness and she thought he wanted to talk about it, she walked up to him, Nigel was sitting on his bed, he pointed next to him for her to sit down, Abigail did so but in a nervouse way,

"Numbuh 5, I've noticed your head hasn't been in the game lately," He confessed, Numbuh 5 raised her eye brows. "What do you mean?"

Nigel took a deep breath, "Well..You havn't been training very much and you've kinda been...doing slow," He said, Abigail had a flash,

_"Heeeya!" Her sister screamed, and she kicked Abigail into the wall,_

_"C'mon Abby, you gotta do better then that if you wanna ever beat me," She said raising her fists up, Abby got u and brushed herself off, She got into engage and charged after her sister with everything she had, she did a couple of kicks at her but didn't do well, seeing how her sister was bigger then her, everything she did was pretty much useless, but she didn't give in that easily,_

_Her sister pinned her to the wall and pulled out her device, (That can exsplode in a few seconds) Abby kicked her sister in the side that made her release the bomb, Abby (before it dropped) snagged it a threw it at her sister, let a loud blast threw out the room, she got threw the smoke and saw her sister laying on some rough, Abby ran over to her and grabbed her hand,_

_"Wow..you've gotton better Abby, that's enough for today.." She said rubbing her head, "Good enough to buy me some ice cream..? She asked smiling, Cree showed a smile on her face and held her hand, "Double scoop?" _

"So, im just saying you should focus more on missions instead of the troubles in your mind, it would help honestly," Without paying attention, Abigail felt streams of tears go down her cheeks Nigel had a confused stare, "Um..You know, its not that big a deal." He said patting her back, Abigail looked at her pale friend with her wide brown eyes, Nigel couldn't help but feel his heart drop a level just looking at her, "Um..This isn't just about your arm...Isn't it?" He asked, Abigail shook her head and crossed her arms, she looked at her arm and started to rub it, "Wanna tell me?"...

"I don't want to talk about it.." She said crying still, Numbuh 1 gazed at her and held her hands gently, He looked directly at her seriously,

"You have my attention," He said winking, Abigail looked at him, realising they were awfully close..But she just went on with the conversation,

"Things just haven't been going my way lately.." she sighed, Nigel raised his eye brows, "How so?" Abby turned to him wide eyed, "Well...My f...My father, got into a fight with my mom...so she's probably never gonna come back again..And my sister...wont ever come back either.." She said, with even more tears running down, "Why not your sister?" He asked,

"She's going with my mom..and my moms moving to France.." She moaned, She covered her eyes with her hands, Nigel grabbed her hands from covering them,

"That's horrible.." He said frowning, She nodded and looked the otherway, "I can't live like this anymore..." She said, and turned back to Nigel and hugged him tightly, she never wanted to let go, "Your the only one who understands...right?" She asked looking up,

"Ofcourse Abby...I'm always here for you when you need me.." He whispered, Nigel cupped her cheeks, he looked down in amazment at her story, "You think i'll ever be happy again?" She asked,

Nigel didn't answer after the last few seconds, "Ofcourse...and if not, I'll have to make ya,"

"How so?" She asked with a sly look in her eyes, Nigel smiled and moved in close to her and placed his lips on her sweet ones, Abby was wide eyed once again, but didn't move away, Nigel was the only thing that she didn't want to fade away, and this moment, He pulled away and looked at her smiling,

She looked up at him with her eyes shining, She felt more tears go down her face, but it was tears of happiness,

"Thankyou.." She said hugging him, Nigel didn't let go of his love, he held her tightly,

"I love you Nigel.." She whispered.

"I love you too.." He whispered back, they never let go of each other,..

**FIN**

Wow..o.o...What was I thinking...


End file.
